Chapter 2
Lemme See Too, Man is the 2nd chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Whilst the Student Council discusses the resent happenings related to Ryu and his upcoming expulsion, Ryu and Urara further their understanding on their sudden discovery of Body Swapping. Summary In their meeting, the members of the Student Council discuss the many complaints leaved against the school's problem child, Ryu Yamada. When the president questions further, it is revealed that Yamada may be expelled today. Meanwhile, in the courtyard, Ryu and Urara lock lips again. As a result, they end up in each other's bodies once more, which confirms Urara's suspicion that the switch depends on neither time nor place, but only on the condition that they kiss each other. As she tries to understand the implications of that, Ryu notices some students passing by, and swiftly shoves them both into a hedge. When she asks why they are hiding, he points out that more strange rumors will spread if they are seen together. She acknowledges his reasoning, and suggests they keep this "their little secret" as she kisses him. He agrees, and she leaves with a smile, to his bemusement. As he wanders the school grounds, Ryu reflects on the fact that he can switch places with Urara whenever he wants, although he is hesitant to do so after what happened last time, and especially since he has to kiss her every time. He wonders how she can kiss him so easily, and daydreams that it is because she loves him. As he passes by a bulletin board, he sees an announcement with his name listed for making up the midterm, which he completely forgot was today. If he does not receive at least 80 points on the exam, he will be expelled. He finds Urara and begs her to switch with him, which she agrees to do since he took care of Rin for her. As she takes his test, he pretends to be her and attends her next class, which fortunately for him, is gym. His hopes for a good show, however, are ruthlessly crushed when all the girls change too quickly for him to see anything. Annoyed, he begins changing himself, but a nearby classmate quickly covers him up with a shirt. She says he needs to be careful because there has been a peeping tom around lately. The teachers have not done anything about it, and the girl warns 'Urara' that the boys are particularly crazy for 'her'. He is mildly surprised that Urara is so popular, but ultimately does not care about the peeper, until the girls say that the peeping tom is Ryu, since he never goes to gym class in the first place. Shocked, he asks what he ever did to them, confusing the girls. Abruptly remembering 'her' cover, 'she' says Ryu would not do that, but the girls dismiss 'her', since Ryu is a delinquent and seems like the type to do such a thing. As the girls leave, he hears a noise outside the window. When he checks it out, an arm appears from a nearby bush and takes a picture of him, with his shirt unbuttoned and clad only in a bra and skirt. The peeper escapes, and he lets out a death threat. The peeping tom shows the picture to his friends, who are delighted because the picture would net them a lot of money. The ringleader is wary since it looks like 'she' saw the peeper, but the peeper isn't worried about 'her' bothering them, right as 'Urara' appears behind them, asking to see the picture too. The boys panic, and try to push the blame onto Ryu, but 'Urara' obviously does not believe them. 'She' beats them up, delivers them to a shocked teacher, and switches back with Urara, who easily completed the midterm. The next day, the girls from gym class rush over to Urara's desk, excitedly asking her all sorts of questions about her run-in with the peeping toms. Meanwhile in the teacher's lounge, Urara is praised for getting such good marks on his exams. Despite him accusing her of showing off and her seemingly a little overwhelmed by the attention, both of them are satisfied with the way things have turned out. Although some of the Student Council mull over how peculiar it is for both Ryu's impending expulsion and the peeping tom incident to have been resolved so smoothly, the president could care less since it means less work for him. Unlike the president, however, Toranosuke Miyamura suddenly leaves the lounge, and smiles as he expresses his desire to meet Ryu and Urara. Characters in Order of Appearance #Haruma Yamazaki #Mikoto Asuka #Jun Inose #Toranosuke Miyamura #Ryu Yamada #Urara Shiraishi #Rin Sasaki Abilities used Witch Powers *Amnesia (see here) * Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1